smashbits_animationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Goony McGoon
Goony McGoon is the main protagonist of the funny animation "If Hello Neighbor Was Realistic". He moves to a town called Alpha 3 at the beginning of the episode. Personality Goony is known to be rude and goonish at times. He is known to be scared sometimes when spotted by the Neighbor. Appearance Goony wears a open beige plaid sweater with red arm sleeves and a white T-Shirt underneath. He also wears blue jeans with red shoes. When he planned to attack the Neighbor sometime in the episode, he wore a black flame vinyl biker helmet, brown boxing gloves, and black, green on bottom and top, and yellow at toe area boots. He also has brown hair. Appears in * If Hello Neighbor Was Realistic If Hello Neighbor Was Realistic Goony is seen driving to his new home at the beginning of the episode. He happily laments about him moving to a new home and taking out a mortgage, saying that he is going in debt his whole life. Then as he is driving, he sees a sign that says "Alpha 3", which Goony questions, saying that he thought that he was moving into a town called "Alpha 2", but dismisses it. Then after arriving at his new home, he takes a deep breath and says that the grass is green and the birds are mutated, as a mutated bird flew by him, and looks at his house. He walks towards his house and pulls out his notepad with his tasks. Then he says hello to the neighbor across the street, but the neighbor takes his notepad and possibly tears it up. Then Goony calls the police to report a robbery, but the neighbor takes Goony's phone too, which obviously angers Goony. Then he goes over to the Neighbor's house and knocks angrily. Then he sees the Neighbor as he is looking out of his window, which Goony says that he can see him, which the Neighbor ignores him. Then Goony gives up and goes back to his car to get his second phone and talk to himself for some reason, but he is blocked off by a invisible wall, making his car inaccessible. He panics, saying that he could die of starvation as all of his food is in the car. He tries to go ask somebody else for help, but gets blocked off by another invisible wall, which angers him. Then the Neighbor comes in behind him and puts a rag with a chemical that puts people to sleep over his mouth, rendering him unconscious. Then Goony wakes up at 7:55. He then thinks that it was just a dream, but as he walks in house, he bumps into one of the invisible walls, which Goony says "maybe not" while he was panicking. Then the Neighbor puts him to sleep again. Goony then regains consciousness at 7:55 again and says "A dream within a dream maybe? Screw this." Then Goony goes over to The Neighbor's house and angrily knocks on the door while demanding to give his notepad and phone back. Then Goony checks his watch and it says 8:00, to which he says that he is going to miss Desperate Housewives. Then as Goony is walking back to his house, The Neighbor jumps at him from behind and knocks him out again. Then Goony wakes up and looks at the alarm clock, which says 7:55 again. Then Goony is seen angrily knocking on the Neighbor's door while demanding his notepad back again. Then the door opens. Goony then says "Hello?" Then the neighbor jumps at him again and knocks him out. Then Goony wakes and checks the time, which says 7:55, as always. Then he assumes that time is looping and while he is outside, he thinks he is basically in the movie "Groundhog Day". Then a person walks by. Then Goony tells him that he is "in deep shit right now", to which the person says that's normal as he will get used to the manure in those parts. Goony then says that he is in Groundhog Day. The person, not knowing what the movie is, asks if it is on Netflix. Goony then says that he doesn't know if it is on anymore. Then he tells him to walk towards him. The person jokes, saying that he even didn't buy him dinner first and laughs. Goony then says that if he does, he will tell the best penguin joke of all time, to which the person agrees to, saying that penguin jokes are his weakness. He walks towards Goony and falls down after walking into the invisible wall. Goony asks him if the wall has always been around, but the person says that he doesn’t know unless some workers did some construction recently. Then Goony says that he is trapped in the area, which the person teases. Then Goony was about to ask him something but the neighbor knocks him out. He wakes up back in his house. Then Goony plans to sneak into the neighbor's house to either steal back his notepad and phone or to kill the neighbor. Then while he was crawling, the lights turn, which panics Goony. He jumps into a closet and shivers with fear. The neighbor opens the closet door and attacks Goony again. Then Goony gets angry and marches over to the neighbor's house and demands his notepad back again but gets jumped at again by the neighbor. Goony then reawakens and groans in anger. Then when he was trying to get inside his house again, the neighbor plans to attack Goony again but stops him and asks him of why he is attacking and bothering him. Then before he is put to sleep again, he finds a door that looks strange. Then Goony wakes up again and says that it's got to be the door. Goony attempts to go in by front door but is put to sleep again by the neighbor. He wakes up and says "here we go again." As Goony was inside his house, the neighbor tries to attack Goony but Goony asks if he has seen Groundhog Day. The neighbor just jumps at him. Goony then assumes he has seen it after waking up. He says that the whole thing has gotten bigger than he anticipated and forgets about his phone and his notepad and focuses on the door as he laughs evilly after thinking that it might end his Groundhog sequel. Then he is grabbed by the neighbor again and is knocked out. Then he decides to attack the neighbor or try to protect himself and puts on a helmet, boots, and boxing gloves. Then he marches over to the neighbor's house. Then as he was gonna say to try and touch him now, he is cut off when the neighbor jumps at him again. Goony wakes up and whines. Goony sneaks while walking until he walked into a bear trap, causing him to try to crawl out of the trap. He succeeds but lost his leg in the process. Then he crawls into another trap and screams in pain while the neighbor watches him suffer. Then Goony attempts suicide by shooting himself with a gun that was on a table. Then as the gun is pointed at his head, he blacks out. It is unknown if the neighbor stopped him and knocked him out, Goony shot himself, or passed out beforehand. Goony then wakes up with his leg back. Then he plans to trap the neighbor. He dumps out glue around the door in the room he was in. Then after dumping out all of the glue, he calls for the neighbor, who turns up. Goony taunts him, saying “Let’s see you get past this!” The neighbor then leaps at Goony again and knocks him out. Goony wakes up and in anger, gives up and goes back to sleep. Then the neighbor jumps on him and Goony blacks out. Then he wakes up again and says that he could just beat the neighbor up but he says that he won’t resort to violence and decides to write a formal letter of complaint. After writing the note, he waits about three seconds. A letter then comes down from the ceiling. Goony opens it and the neighbor grabs his face from the letter, which knocks him out. Then Goony wakes up. Goony is then seen inside the neighbor’s house with a lamp for a weapon. Then the neighbor attempts to attack Goony, but he seemingly knocks him out until the neighbor grabs him and knocks him out with success. Then Goony wakes up and says that he should have seen that coming. Then he plays around by pointing his bright flashlight at the neighbor. Then the neighbor goes over to knock out Goony, who tries to stop him by saying he is sorry, but it was no use. Goony then tells him to just do it. The neighbor then does as he please, knocking him out. Then Goony wakes and says that a montage is in order. Then a montage plays with a short version of the song: “Get Out” from Hello Neighbor. Then after many tries in the montage, he wakes up once again. He thinks about how to get in and he thought about using a cardboard box. As he was hiding under the box from the neighbor, who mistakens the box for his tv, Goony jumps out and disables the neighbor for only a few seconds before the neighbor violently jumps at Goony. Then Goony wakes and says that he will bully him until he wants to kill himself. Goony wonders what he should make fun of him for. Then he says that he looks like a pedophile version of Buzz Lightyear. He laughs at the joke and writes down a mean letter saying "U are A Buzz Lightyear PEEDAPHILE. ❤️ your neighbor. P.S GO BACK 2 ANDY's ROOM U PRIKK!!!" Then Goony puts the note on the front door of the neighbor's house for the neighbor. After reading the note, the neighbor corner cries, giving Goony the chance to get in without getting grabbed again. Goony then runs to the strange door and breaks it down. Goony then evilly says that's finally in, but looks around the room. It was Andy's room from Toy Story. Then the neighbor, in a Buzz Lightyear costume, shuts the door behind him. Goony tells him to stay back and he will call him names. The neighbor then says that he has done enough of that. Goony then asks if they are going to talk it out. The neighbor agrees and gives him some tea and biscuits. Goony then eats and drinks the tea and asks who is he and why does he keep molesting him. The neighbor apologizes for the manhandling. Then he says that the room is a replica of Andy's room from Toy Story. Goony then asks if he has a Toy Story fetish. The neighbor then says pretty much and states that he had a roommate and he was his Woody. Goony starts to worry. Then the neighbor says that he had to get rid of him because he told him that he wasn't a fan of Toy Story 3 while Goony types on his phone possibly about a book called "Why I hate Toy Story 3". Then Goony asks him about invisible walls and the whole Groundhog sequel thing. The neighbor then answers that the walls are really thick glass as he wanted to keep him in the neighborhood. And as for the Groundhog Day, he reveals it was a day after every time. Then he reveals that after he knocked Goony out, he would feed him so he wouldn't die and that he has been in the neighborhood for like a month. Goony then says that he does not have a beard and he wakes up feeling refreshed every time. Then the neighbor also reveals that he also had to shower him and shave him too to give him the illusion that it's Groundhog Day and he reveals that he wants to make a movie called "Groundhog: The Sequel-Dequel" and wants to get revenge on his "ex" Woody for disrespecting the Toy Story. Then he asks Goony if he has any questions. Goony then angrily shouts his question saying “WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU???!!!!”. Then the neighbor reflects at him, saying “What is wrong with you, you mean?”, which Goony says that it will take years of therapy to get over. Then the neighbor reveals that Goony is his "ex" Woody. (Goony was possibly the neighbor's old roommate but after getting rid of, he probably forgot about it.) The neighbor also reveals that Goony loved Toy Story as much as the neighbor and says again that he is Woody. Goony is skeptical about it. Then the neighbor says that he has now got it all recorded and puts Woody's hat on Goony and says that he will stay there for all eternity. Goony runs away and hides in a closet but the neighbor finds him again. Goony attempts to escape but he accidentally steps in a bear trap again. Then Goony starts throwing a box at the neighbor, which he says that it is Buzz Lightyear's worst enemy. Goony throws another box. Then the neighbor says that Goony made him upset when he called him a pedophile. As Goony is crawling away, he grabs a gun from the table and says that he still doesn't like Toy Story 3. The neighbor attempts to attack him but was shot in the stomach. Goony then kicks him and then the neighbor bleeds to death. Goony then falls down and says that he is not going to make as he is losing too much blood. Then he says that at least he found out what was behind the door while looking at it while his vision is going blurry and takes one last look at the neighbor and says goodbye right before he dies. Then Goony wakes up again and yells "Oh you gotta be kidding!" Life after If Hello Neighbor Was Realistic After Goony seemingly died, he woke up alive and well. Afterwards, it's unknown of his current fate as the episode ended with Goony being revived. It’s also unknown if he is still trapped in the neighborhood and later starved after running out of food, or managed to escape. Death (Revived) Killed By * The Neighbor (Indirectly Caused) * Himself (Accidental, Indirectly Caused) * Beartrap When Goony was trying to run away from the neighbor, he accidentally steps into a bear trap that was set by the neighbor. After killing the neighbor, he then dies due to blood loss. He is then revived again in his house. Relationships The Neighbor Goony hates the neighbor as he took his phone and his notepad at the beginning of the episode and began grabbing him. The Walking Person Goony and The Walking Person do not have a good relationship nor a bad one as they don't know each other much. Killed Victims Even though Goony doesn't kill a lot, he at least killed One characters. * The Neighbor: He Fucked the neighbor after reviving him beacause goony shot him * The Shark: Blown away by Goony using his middle finger to taunt him. Trivia * When Goony was caught in a bear trap, his blood was darker the first time and second but is brighter the third time. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters that have been Injured Category:Revived Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Unknown Characters